


盾冬-雨夜

by kariri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: **因為下雨就想開個車。開車到一半分心看麥叔我的錯。我不是要開車嗎？為何寫起日常生活流水帳，不管，今天不開到車我不要睡...才怪。**覺得有點OOC，一直上不了車覺得好煩，太久沒大塊煮肉結果連肉渣都不是，完全是個素肉，燉肉還寫內心戲我有病，直接大幹一場就好啊，又逼死自己了，就不能脫衣上床直接啪啪啪嗎？來去睡覺好了，還說要發車呢，雨太大翻車啦！





	1. Chapter 1

豆大的雨滴隨著夜風打在臉上，冬兵深褐色的髮已被雨水浸濕，更被冰冷的風打的一條條的貼在臉上，遮住臉龐二分之一的面罩在呼吸間帶著一種溫潤的水氣，多少被鼻息間帶著的體溫染上熱意。  
  
冬兵靜靜的等待，突然一陣狂風大作，髮絲被風吹拂，隨著雨水啪啪打在臉上，目標尚未出現，冬兵空出左手，從額頭一掌將撲面的髮用五指往後梳，露出他霧濛濛的湖水綠眼睛。

他已習慣等待，雨水將城市的氣味洗去，面罩更濾去所剩不多的氣味，他重新握上槍，右手已被雨水浸透，渾身漆黑的他藏在暗夜裡，連左臂醒目的銀都藏在黑衣之下。  
  
狙擊槍一如往常熟悉，冬兵動也不動的趴在原地，指尖放上板機，等候多時的目標出現，食指輕輕一扣，遠方就噴濺出鮮血，任務完成。  
  
冬兵迅速的將槍枝收好，離開狙擊點，他扛著裝備迅速在雨中奔馳，軍靴踩過樓房上的坑洞，發出啪搭啪搭的聲響。  
  
雨中的記憶都不怎麼好，尤其冰冷的溫度更讓他想起被冰封的歲月。  
  
耳機中傳來通聯開始前的輕微沙沙聲，冬兵在疾馳中沉默地聽完指示，腳步仍未減緩，迅速抵達會合點，被人接應離去。  
  
直到坐進直升機中，刺骨的冷意似乎仍在血液中流淌，寒意彷彿從骨髓中冒出。冬兵下意識的張闔了幾下他有血有肉的右手，接著是他的機械手掌。坐在一旁的接應人員目不斜視，氣氛沉默而冰冷。  
  
這已經不是冬兵第一次出任務，不知為何，今夜卻令他感到特別寒冷，腦中的記憶碎片蹦跳著，讓他的太陽穴隱隱作痛。  
  
直升機飛到另一處接應其他人，冬兵沒有動靜，他保持安靜，彷彿融入機艙中的黑暗與陰影裡，他感覺到累積在衣服夾縫中的雨水沿著脖頸流下，在皮膚上留下冰冷溽濕的感覺，又有水珠沿著額頭滑下，最後停在他半垂的纖長睫毛上。  
  
「Bucky。」  
  
聽到自己的名字，冬兵茫然地抬起頭，他不確定是回憶的閃現還是真的有人在叫他。他朝聲音的方向看去，幾人魚貫而入，紛紛找位子坐下，而最後走進來的那人，逆著光的身影五官模糊不清，但從身形輪廓與招牌的大盾就可辨認出對方是誰──美國隊長，史提夫˙羅傑斯。  
  
冬兵點點頭，示意自己聽到了，接著垂下眼，繼續沉浸在自己的思緒中。  
  
史提夫有些擔心，但這份擔心只從他的藍眼中透出，他沉著的下令，迅速指揮著直升機與底下人返回基地。  
  
在基地中，冬兵一如往常的安靜，乖巧的待在某個監視器看到的角落，默默沉思，雙手更是好好地放在膝蓋上，他的背微靠在椅背上，姿態看似閒適，實則仍保持著警戒，而那袋濕漉漉的武器早已由後勤人員收回清理，待處理好後會將武器原本的還給他。  
  
其實對冬兵來說，自己的武器還是自己保養得好，但他也知道基地中仍對他有負面意見，若這樣的行為可以讓旁人安心，那他無所謂，反正拿到手後他還是會再保養一次，只是最麻煩的步驟別人處理了，他多少也有種報復的感覺，然而他會這樣從未馴服的野貓化身為等著主人回歸的忠  
犬，完全因為他不想給史提夫添麻煩，畢竟史提夫在拉他入隊時，就把自己跟他栓在一起了。  
  
保密嚴格的基地是聽不到雨聲的，在進入慣常等待的待客廳時，冬兵已經換下了身上沉重又濕漉漉的黑色裝備，在等史提夫報告結束後，他們就會一起返回他們居住的地方。  
  
這些花俏的制服與面具還是有其必要性，雖說史提夫非常好認，但脫去制服換上普通衣服的他，多少還是起了些掩護的作用。  
  
室內很暖和，空調送出暖氣，他的身體早已回溫，心裡和腦海卻似乎仍下著雨。  
  
「Bucky，讓你久等了。」  
  
史提夫的聲音很快隨著開門聲傳到耳邊，巴基抬頭看了他一眼，搖搖頭。  
  
兩人一同前去領取武器和一些備品，接著一如往常的駕駛著外表看似普通，實則做過防彈等各種高科技處理的車子，往他們的同居地點前進。

巴基身上繫著安全帶，即便晚上，他也仍戴著一頂棒球帽，把自己的臉藏在帽沿的陰影下。他坐在前座安靜的不說話，眼睛無神的看著車窗上的雨水還有外頭朦朧的景物。

巴基知道，若他再不說話，史提夫這人可以把自己煩死，他的固執與堅持簡直隨著血清施打後跟著有了四倍的頑強。  
  
他在內心用俄文喃喃抱怨了幾句，語氣淡淡的開口，「有點冷。」說完，他愣住了，他本意不是要說這個的。

有些懊惱的咬了下唇瓣，他主動伸手調高了汽車內溫度，恰好和史提夫要調溫度的手碰在一起。  
  
史提夫笑著縮回了手，語帶懷念的說：「我也覺得有點冷，現在和過去比起來，真的進步不少。」

巴基輕輕應了一聲，他知道史提夫在期待他接話，但他實在沒那個心思。  
  
史提夫見狀更擔憂了，他知道巴基這個表情，一旦他露出這個表情，就表示他又沉浸在自己的世界，並且想到了什麼會讓他心情不好的事。

他很想追問，但山姆和許多他尋求建議的心理治療師都和他提過，步步緊逼不是好事，他必須給巴基空間。

回到兩人同居的房子，那是簡單的兩層獨棟建築，有地下室和閣樓，位處郊區，外頭有自己的院子與車庫。史提夫將車駛上車道，巴基很自動的用遙控器打開車庫門，接著坐在車上等史提夫停好車。

等車停好，巴基率先下了車，從後車箱中搬出兩人的物品，史提夫鎖好車門及關好車庫門隨即過來幫忙他，兩人分別將一箱箱一袋袋的東西從車庫和家裡連通的門，搬進家裡。

下雨天的車庫有種潮濕的霉味，還有汽車熄火的味道，巴基用金屬臂扛起兩箱東西，走向打開的門，而史提夫則將最後一點東西拿在身上，跟在巴基後頭，接著關上門。

兩人一邊將武器及食物等等歸位，史提夫早在一進房子時就調高了暖氣的溫度，他們的住處很先進，又設有定時的空調等等。

「還會冷嗎？」史提夫關心的問巴基。

巴基沉默了下，似是在思考，手中的動作卻依然俐落，迅速就把武器拼裝好，放入他習慣的位置。接著他搖搖頭，又點點頭，最後聳聳肩，嘴角勾出一抹無辜的微笑。

史提夫一愣，見了他的笑忍不住心中一軟，老實說他看不懂巴基這一套動作代表什麼意思，但見他有心情開玩笑了，總算小小鬆了一口氣。

只是他高興得太早了，巴基很快又沉浸在自己的思緒中，中間史提夫努力炒熱氣氛，但效果不彰，他在內心苦笑，亦有些懷念，在過去，這角色一向都由巴基來負責，他會笑鬧著如旋風般跑進他家，聲勢浩大的替當時虛弱的自己打理生活瑣事。

那時的自己也的確虛弱，要麼生病躺在床上，要麼為避免著涼，裹著大毯子手中抱著一杯熱茶，沒用的看巴基忙東忙西，邊聽他妙語如珠的說出各種笑話或和女孩子的約會實況，只要有巴基在，滿屋子都是笑聲。

現在的巴基在經歷過九頭蛇的摧殘後，早已不是過去的他，但他還是有些過去殘留的影子，湖水綠的眼眸迷濛中透出溫暖，逐漸想起的記憶破片也幫了史提夫不少忙，而他總是帶著股懷念或痛心地看著昔日好友的幽靈閃現後殞落。

但，這依然是巴基，是他的巴基。

現在這沉默的情況也不能算少見，畢竟冬兵也是他的一部分，巴基的人生至今有超過一半都以冬兵的角色在生活，即便被冰凍，但冬兵的某些習性也深刻的刻在眼前這個人身上。

「收拾好你就先洗澡吧？我還剩最後一點。」史提夫看著收好東西、正無聊盯著他看的巴基催促道。

巴基點點頭，微微一笑，「那你快點，老人家。」

似乎已經理出頭緒，冬兵的氣息慢慢從巴基身上消失，如退去的潮水一般，雖然氣息仍如滿身傷的疲倦老兵，但總算不再冷得像塊銳利凍人的冰。

走進浴室，巴基打開熱水後慢慢脫去衣物，接著走到花灑下，燙熱的水兜頭淋下，淋浴間很快就滿是蒸騰的霧氣，他讓熱水沖著身體，期待暖意能化去骨頭中的冰冷。

他經歷過太多這樣的雨夜，一樣的冰冷，一樣的雨水，一樣的血腥，不知是什麼讓他想起這些，唯一不同的，大概是他有史提夫在身旁，不再是一個人。

在巴基去洗澡時，史提夫迅速加速了手上收拾的動作。

只可惜，等他收好，準備好換洗衣物，打算以關心為名義研究一下巴基在浴室的情況，說不定還可以替他加快些速度時，巴基已經關掉花灑，準備擦乾身體了。

然而這些並不能阻止史提夫，他放下衣物，基本上他和巴基之間不分你我，就連通常會注重個人隱私的浴廁也不太鎖門，他擔心巴基突然陷入過往回憶，總之，在幾次巴基突然的失控後，這件事就被史提夫半強制的執行了。

史提夫推開浴室門走了進去，巴基看見他，眉毛一挑，眨了眨眼，繼續拿毛巾擦著髮。「不管你想做什麼，都遲了。」

史提夫盯著巴基光裸的上身，濕暖的皮膚透出些潮意與水潤的光澤，胸肌隨著巴基的呼吸與動作起伏著，從他抬著的手臂縫隙，可以看到微微挺立的乳尖，史提夫忍不住嚥了口口水，視線貪婪的看著巴基的身體，在他精壯的窄腰上流連了會兒，視線下移，到他的下半身。

可惜巴基已經穿上了一條淺灰色鬆垮的棉質長睡褲，看不到他不管怎麼鍛鍊，視覺上就是給人纖細修長感覺的長腿，不過棉質睡褲的褲頭有些鬆，巴基也未將褲頭拉得太高，加上他還正擦著髮，隨著動作，睡褲隱約向下滑落了些，露出本來遮住一半的腹肌和向胯部延伸而去的線條。

一滴水從巴基的髮梢，沿著他的背部滑落，在燈光的反射下，史提夫可以看到隨滑落而留下的濕潤水痕，最終被褲頭吸收，留下一個染深的印子。

史提夫只覺開著暖房的浴室讓他有些呼吸不順，更遑論鼻腔中充滿著巴基剛沐浴過後的香味，他的身體燥熱起來，內心的火焰慢慢加溫，盯視著水痕，他彷彿還記得自己的舌頭舔舐過巴基那塊皮膚的觸感，讓他被蠱惑似的上前，一把摟住了巴基的腰，低下頭嗅聞著他的氣味，鼻尖染上

髮梢上的水氣，史提夫著迷的深吸一大口氣，將巴基的味道沿著氣管融入自己的肺部，然後在他的後頸上印下一吻。

感覺到史提夫帶著熱度的手臂環上自己的腰，更感覺到背後彷彿貼了一塊熱烘烘的暖爐，原本從出任務到現在，連熱水都驅不盡的寒意瞬間減退，他放下擦頭髮的手，反正已經擦得半乾。

巴基微微靠進身後男人的懷抱，史提夫那帶著淡淡雪松與汗味的氣息瞬間席捲而來，將他包裹，接著他感受到自己後頸傳來的溫熱與柔軟。

他轉過身，面對摟著自己的男人，湖水綠的眸子眨也不眨的看著他，望進那因慾望席捲而上，而顯得深沉得看不清的藍眸中。

接著，他突然露出一笑，猶如七十年前的風流倜儻，接著吻上了史提夫的唇。

那是極為肉慾的一吻，巴基的舌頭強勢的鑽入史提夫微啟的牙關，與裏頭的舌頭糾纏，更在他的口腔肆虐，留下挑逗的痕跡，兩片唇大力吮吸著，他的右手不知何時按住史提夫的後頸，使他更貼近自己，金屬手臂甚至纏上史提夫的腰。

一吻畢，巴基鬆開史提夫，略略拉開些許距離，鮮紅的舌挑逗的舔了下自己的唇，他與史提夫貼得極近，已能明顯的感受到貼著他大腿的慾望，而他的慾望也同時抵著史提夫的。

史提夫的藍眸蓄著一場風暴，他從方才就鉗著巴基腰部的雙臂更加用力，將人重新拉向自己，再度吻了上去，與此同時，他的右手也鑽入巴基的睡褲中，撫上他結實的臀部。

巴基忍不住顫抖了下，史提夫牢牢地抓著他，兩人此時跨部相貼，慾望抬頭，憑著本能磨蹭起來。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **因為下雨就想開個車。開車到一半分心看麥叔我的錯。我不是要開車嗎？為何寫起日常生活流水帳，不管，今天不開到車我不要睡...才怪。  
> **覺得有點OOC，一直上不了車覺得好煩，太久沒大塊煮肉結果連肉渣都不是，完全是個素肉，燉肉還寫內心戲我有病，直接大幹一場就好啊，又逼死自己了，就不能脫衣上床直接啪啪啪嗎？來去睡覺好了，還說要發車呢，雨太大翻車啦！


	2. Chapter 2

20170226

 

巴基只覺得熱度從與史提夫接觸的部分源源不絕的傳來，剛洗好澡的身體似乎又泌出隱隱的薄汗，史提夫不安分的手一隻在自己的臀上揉捏，另一隻則撫摸著他的身體，滿是粗繭的手刮過他的皮膚，令他不禁顫抖，也令他更加興奮。

史提夫感覺到巴基在他手中的變化，指掌描繪過這具他熟悉的身體，肌膚上每一處的疤痕和傷口，他知道巴基被改造後遭注射了血清，然而連在血清的治癒力下都還能留下疤痕，他當時到底受到多大的罪？

他明顯地感覺到巴基的顫抖，以及雞皮疙瘩站起後變得不再光滑的肌膚，他的舌勾著巴基的舌不放，巴基口腔中的溫暖濕潤簡直讓他不捨離去，史提夫加大力度撫過巴基裸露在外的每一寸肌膚，感受他充滿彈性的身軀，以及底下充滿生命力與結實的肌肉，他的雙手完全被巴基的身體吸引，完全不想分離半分。

而巴基的雙手也早已牢牢的抱緊自己，他可以感覺到巴基金屬臂的堅硬和他結實的右臂肌肉，甚至透過薄薄的襯衫，他的胸肌也能感受到巴基的乳尖在磨蹭下早已硬起，如小石子般在他的胸口處刮個不停，更讓他的內心如被小貓爪子撓個不停般，心癢難耐，只想馬上把眼前人拆吃入腹。

然而巴基微微地不停顫抖還是讓史提夫恢復些許理智，他知道今天巴基的狀況不太對，他戀戀不捨的想結束那吻，但巴基卻勾著他不讓他離開，濕熱的吐息在口中交換，巴基的手也跟著點起了火，早已鑽進史提夫的T恤底下，在他身上四處摸索，讓史提夫渾身燙熱。

或許是察覺到史提夫的分心，巴基主動結束親吻，額頭抵著史提夫的，半垂著眼微微喘息，雙手也停下四處點火的動作，只是仍摟著史提夫不放。

「我沒事……」

濕熱的吐息噴在史提夫的臉上，巴基因情慾升起而顯得他說話中那股微微的鼻音更加明顯，沙啞誘人，又軟又輕的嗓音在史提夫的耳中聽起來猶如呻吟。

史提夫的手也還放在巴基的身上，下意識的摩挲著，他正要開口，就感覺眼前人欺向自己，又在自己的唇上印下一吻，似是讓自己不要說話。

史提夫在內心嘆氣，他還沒不解風情到如此，既然巴基這麼說，又用行動這般表示，那他何不從善如流？更何況，如今他們有的是時間，總會有巴基願意開口的一日。

於是他微微一笑，一手放上巴基的後頸，將他按向自己，結結實實的用力將他擁在自己懷中，「你知道我在。」

捕捉到巴基眼中一閃而逝的輕鬆，以及懷中身軀瞬間的放鬆，史提夫總算放下提著的心，而當心裡擔心的事一放下，方才退下的慾望又再度席捲上身，更何況兩人如此貼近，不管是史提夫還是巴基，底下的慾望都仍維持著興致高昂的狀態。

巴基點點頭，正想開口說些什麼，但他只來得及發出一聲嗚咽，史提夫如暴雨般的吻就兜頭淋上，和方才的淺嚐即止不同，史提夫這會已不打算輕易放開巴基。

舌頭被吸吮的發痛，巴基只覺得史提夫的氣息無所不在，他渾身上下像是被通了電一般，戰慄感一波波襲來，腹部更是湧上空虛與熱度。他被史提夫壓著按上了牆壁，雖有暖房，但浴室冰涼的磁磚貼上他的背時，仍讓他打了一個激靈，他就這樣被史提夫困在懷中。

史提夫的唇沿著他的唇角一路往下，他可以感受到他面頰上微微冒尖的鬍碴刮著他的臉，又刺又癢，之後史提夫的唇來到他的喉管，在喉結上頭流連不去，巴基感覺到史提夫的舌頭在喉結上畫著圈，接著用牙齒輕啃，他忍不住的嗚咽出聲，腿腳早已發軟，只是用強大的自制力逼自己好好站著，即便他大半的體重早已挪到背後靠著的牆上。

史提夫的唇舌在巴基身上遊走，離開喉頭啃向他的鎖骨，巴基的棉質睡褲早已被他褪下，他的手也沒閒著，一隻手在巴基身上到處點火的同時，另一隻手已撫上巴基挺立的慾望，粗糙的指尖握著巴基的陰莖上下滑動，連底下的雙球都不放過。

感覺到粗糙的指尖按撫著自己的雙球，巴基倒抽一口氣，再也抑制不住口中的呻吟，那一向令史提夫覺得有些又甜又軟還拖著鼻音的沙啞呻吟脫口而出，頓時加快了史提夫的動作。

他的唇舌一路往下滑，在巴基的胸口流連，當牙齒啃上他挺立的乳尖，史提夫滿意的聽到巴基的急喘，而巴基的雙手早已急不可耐的摟住了史提夫的頭和肩背，他的呼吸又沉又重，夾雜著從喉頭溢出的嘆息，身軀更是被欲望擄獲，隨著史提夫的動作不時輕顫。

史提夫的下身早已硬得發痛，但他必須讓巴基做好準備，他的腦中也早已燒著慾望的高溫，感覺到掌中巴基陰莖的跳動，他加快了撸動的速度，唇舌也從巴基的胸口一路往下，沿著腹肌的線條又吮又舔，很快就感覺到巴基腹部的緊繃，同時他的手也感受到巴基從鈴口分泌出的濕潤。

史提夫緩緩跪下身，抬起頭，深邃的藍眼仰望著巴基，和他那雙已然被欲望勾得霧氣迷濛的眼瞳對上，看到裡頭滿滿是平日難以見得的洶湧感情，而巴基的雙頰已然潮紅，經常被裹在衣服下的白皙肌膚更被欲望染得透著嫩嫩的粉。

史提夫的手在巴基繃緊光裸的大腿上游移，一手揉捏著他的臀，指尖更是往臀瓣中藏著的小孔揉去。感覺到巴基整個人瞬間繃緊，史提夫隨即一口含入巴基的慾望。

巴基的右手緊緊揪著史提夫的金髮，左手下意識緊握成拳，牙齒咬著嘴唇，但呻吟仍從齒縫中溢出，他整個人不住的在牆上磨蹭，史提夫的舌頭靈巧的滑過他的鈴口，火熱的口腔吞吐著他碩大的慾望，而他的指尖不知何時已經鑽入巴基的身後，食指輕輕戳著臀瓣間的小洞。

前後遭到夾攻，巴基眼前一片模糊，只覺得自己被慾火燒得神智不清，又硬又難受，而遭入侵的後穴更是無意識的夾緊，卻更清晰的感覺到史提夫在他體內點火的手。

「史提夫……嗚……」

巴基喘息著喊著史提夫的名字，身體難耐的扭動，史提夫又吞吐了幾下巴基的慾望，埋在巴基體內的指尖一勾，在他敏感的點上按揉著，就聽巴基頓時發出短促尖銳的抽氣與呻吟，史提夫感覺口中的慾望跳動得更加劇烈，他加快在巴基體內的按壓，舌頭捲著巴基的慾望伴隨迅速的吞吐，巴基渾身一顫，只覺腦袋一片空白，溫熱的濃稠液體隨即射滿了史提夫的口腔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **隊長不洗澡就做，這樣好嗎？我好想讓隊長先洗個澡，但感覺好像無法。控制不了就隨便他們倆好了，一直在考慮燉肉的各種細節與流程的我都想去弄點參考資料看了（眼神死），我真的不會燉肉，只會吃不會煮就是這麼悲傷。  
> **前戲長成這樣，隊長何時才能吃到肉？最恨的是我的體力跟精神追不上這兩位，明明睡了一下午還是無法一口氣燉完…Orz


	3. Chapter 3

感覺到口中的慾望仍維持著噴發過後的輕顫，史提夫並未急著將巴基的陰莖吐出，反而壞心的繼續用舌頭在龜頭處的冠狀部位勾纏，尚處在高潮中的巴基受不了這樣的刺激，再壓抑不住喘息與似抽噎般的呻吟，而那融在喉頭般的微小嘆息，逃不過史提夫耳力，直直撞進他耳中，刺激得他的大腦一片發麻，差點控制不住自己的慾望。

「Oh……God……」

史提夫埋在巴基體內的手指更被巴基的身體緊緊吸住，他能感覺到巴基的內壁抽動不已，他又用舌頭挑逗了下巴基的慾望，有些愉悅的感受巴基渾身的顫抖，接著吐出他濕滑的陰莖，小心的站起身，同時從巴基慢慢放鬆下來的小穴中抽出手指，並擁住已渾身發軟的男人。

巴基身上覆著一層薄汗，肌膚摸起來溫暖又帶著微微的濕潤，史提夫的手簡直像被吸住般捨不得離去，看著巴基因陷入微微失神狀態後微張的鮮紅嘴唇，史提夫差點忍不住用力吻住他的念頭。

他的下腹硬得發痛，直想趕緊衝進巴基的體內馳騁，但他知道巴基還需要更多的準備，讓巴基感受到快樂與高潮只是第一步。

巴基很快從高潮狀態中回神，虛軟的四肢找回了些力氣，他想自己站穩，但史提夫不給他機會，仍將他緊緊的抱住，彷彿要將他嵌進自己身體裡。

巴基拍了拍史提夫，但史提夫仍不鬆手，巴基可以感覺到他隔著褲子頂著自己小腹的慾望有多麼堅硬，甚至布料都已濡濕了一小塊。

「史提夫……」剛說出史提夫的名字，巴基就被自己的聲音嚇了一跳，下意識的閉上了嘴。

史提夫的雙臂再度用力，將人摟緊後鬆開懷抱，巴基隨即靠在一旁的牆上微喘著氣，然而還沒等他將心跳平復，早已快速打開水龍頭將口中的體液吐掉並漱了漱口，確認口中沒有多餘氣味的史提夫，已重新抓住了他的手臂，將人往懷裡一帶，迅速啃上了他的唇。

巴基只覺得暈頭轉向，口中嘗到漱口水清涼的薄荷味道，史提夫的舌頭刮搔著他的齒間，滑過他的上顎，在他嘴裡胡作非為，巴基下意識伸出舌頭回應，但才剛伸進史提夫的嘴裡，馬上就被他的舌頭纏上，史提夫的口腔更是大力吸吮著，讓巴基瞬間想起方才他的小兄弟在此處感受到的熱情待遇。

史提夫一手勒著巴基的腰一手半環著他的肩，大掌包覆著巴基的後頸，指尖在他髮根處糾纏，巴基不甘示弱，右掌按住史提夫的頭，揪著他短短的金髮，嘴上施加力氣的啃咬回去，而他的左手則握著拳，小心的環著史提夫的背，不敢施加太多力氣，就怕不小心傷害了他。

史提夫注意到這點，他原本按著巴基後頸的右掌緩緩滑下，一路撫摸到巴基的左臂，金屬臂並不如外表般冰冷，原本就是高科技的結晶，此刻更因空氣中濕熱的水氣而變得溫暖，史提夫的手掌按著巴基左肩上原本的紅星位置，上下滑動。巴基繃緊的左拳頭瞬間放鬆，掌心張開，緩緩地貼住史提夫的腰。

在熱吻的間隙，巴基聽到史提夫用喘著氣的聲音道──

「別怕。」

巴基心中頓時被一股又酸又軟的感覺填滿，他和史提夫不是第一次這樣親熱，但他總是害怕，總是擔憂自己會不小心傷害了他，明明史提夫已經變得強壯，甚至自己在許多方面還得仰賴他的保護，但他依然恐懼，恐懼得不敢信任自己。

但史提夫信任他，史提夫總用各種方式表達對自己的信任，即便他在失控時曾朝他咆哮著自己早已不再是他口中的巴基，活在史提夫記憶中的巴基早就死了，可史提夫依然頂著他的怒火和攻擊，將他擁在懷裡，一遍一遍的喊著他的名字，一遍一遍的讓自己明白，不管是什麼樣的他，都是巴基，是史提夫的巴基。

而自己不管再怒意滔天、再不安恐懼，只要聽到他的聲音，感受到他的氣息與溫度，瀕臨失控的自我就會被安撫，史提夫已成了他的錨點，他心安寧之處。

兩人一路從浴室一路擁吻而出，史提夫明顯的感受到巴基的變化與放鬆，他知道巴基在意他的金屬手臂，也知道他有多在意那些過去，但他會陪在他身邊，讓他知道，不論發生什麼事，他都會陪他到最後，尤其在終於再度將巴基擁入懷中的此刻，無論如何他都不會再放開手。

沉浸在和史提夫猶如互相搏鬥的擁吻中，突然一陣下墜感，巴基的神經瞬間繃緊，在下個瞬間就察覺到自己倒在柔軟的床鋪上，史提夫正欺身壓向他，在沒有開燈的房間，僅憑窗簾縫隙透出的光，他仍能看到史提夫熠熠生輝的眼睛眨也不眨的看著自己。

黑暗中，他感覺到史提夫的大掌在他的皮膚上移動，被他滿是粗繭的手撫摸過的地方，又燙又熱且帶著微微的刺痛與麻癢，史提夫傾身在他的脖子舔吻，除了熾熱的唇舌，巴基還感受到他的牙齒正一路留下痕跡，巴基急促的呼吸著，每一個被史提夫觸碰到的地方都又麻又癢，讓他顫抖不已。

巴基挺立的乳尖很快就被史提夫叼在口中，用牙齒細細啃咬，他的慾望早已再度顫顫抬頭，同時發出細細的驚喘，史提夫的手滑過巴基結實修長又纖細的腿，感受著他繃緊的大腿肌肉與雙股，指尖探向自己方才愛撫過的小孔，滿意的聽到巴基再度發出抽氣聲。

史提夫的指尖再度探索起巴基的小洞，或輕或重的按壓，自己腹部堅硬到發疼的慾望則和巴基的互相摩擦，他的長褲早已在一路擁吻中褪去，而他陰莖尖端泌出的體液此時更將巴基的小腹和慾望弄得濕黏。

巴基早已被欲望燒得難耐，他微微扭動著身軀，半垂著的眸子看向史提夫的方向，甚至曲起了長腿，透出無言的邀請。而眼睛已經適應黑暗的史提夫，半直起身拿了床頭放著的潤滑劑，咬開蓋子擠在手中後，往巴基身後的小洞探去。

為方便史提夫動作，巴基主動抱住自己曲著的腿，略向上彎著腰，將自己被史提夫的手指揉得收縮不已的小洞向史提夫敞開，就聽史提夫倒抽一大口氣，同時間，巴基感覺到史提夫沾滿冰涼潤滑劑的手指已探入自己的體內，刺激得他的內壁忍不住一陣收縮。

史提夫的長指在潤滑劑的幫助下毫無窒礙的抽插著，水聲伴隨著兩人粗重的呼吸聲在安靜的室內迴盪，慾望更加蒸騰，巴基能感覺到史提夫的汗水滴在自己身上，他知道史提夫至今還沒釋放，之前他粗大的慾望簡直把他的小腹磨得生疼，他正想開口要史提夫直接進來，不料此時史提夫又加了一根指頭，不只在他體內前後抽動，甚至壞心的在他體內的敏感點上按壓，讓巴基瞬間呻吟出聲，更令他抱住自己大腿的手抖得不成樣。

「嗚……史、史提夫……」

聽到巴基喊著自己的名字，史提夫卻抽出了手，他略略退後些許，染滿慾望的藍眸沉得如暴風雨時的大海，他將眼前巴基染滿慾望的美景盡收眼底──汗濕泛著微光的肌膚、主動張開的大腿，扳著大腿根、用力到微微陷入肌肉的手指，金屬製的指頭更隨著巴基顫抖的呼吸與起伏的身軀閃著銀色的光芒，腿間的慾望向上挺立，跟著呼吸一顫一顫的抖著，粗大的柱身泛著濕潤，上頭沾滿自己鈴口泌出的體液，而柱身的頭部泛著充血後的紅，尖端的小孔也有著水光閃爍，下方鼓鼓的囊袋隨著他的動作微晃，而藏在股間的紅潤小孔收縮個不停，隨著開闔不時擠出方才他探進身體裡的潤滑劑……

「史提夫……」

聽到巴基催促似的呼喚，史提夫粗喘一聲，握住自己硬得不行的慾望，頓時抵住了巴基收縮個不停的小洞，他感覺到彷彿有張貪吃的小嘴正一張一闔的按撫著他的鈴口，若非自制力強大，或許他還沒進巴基的身體裡就交代了。

他握著自己塗滿潤滑劑的慾望在入口處研磨，一邊開口安撫著巴基，並要他將下意識想闔起的顫抖的雙腿抱好，雖然半帶著欺負性質，但史提夫還是好心的用一隻手按住巴基曲起的膝，同時緩緩將自己的慾望沉入巴基的身體。

巴基倒抽一口氣，下身早已被史提夫磨得要發瘋，帶著微涼潤滑劑的火熱物體，隨著史提夫緩慢的動作沉入自己的身體，他可以感受到自己的內壁被撐開，史提夫圓潤充血的頭部在潤滑劑的幫助下，一點一滴的鑽入自己體內。

雖說不值得一提，但交合帶來的些許疼痛仍令他下意識抱緊自己的大腿，畢竟史提夫的尺寸驚人，總是需要適應。他感覺到史提夫粗壯的柱身緩緩沉入自己的身體，內壁被摩擦，快感從體內深處灼燒，他只覺得又酸又麻又癢，偏偏史提夫在進入他身體後就毫無動作，巴基忍不住微微扭動，頓時從兩人結合處感覺到麻刺的電流衝擊全身。

他發出細細的嗚咽，難耐的扭著身體，襲擊自己的快感更加驚人，同時他感受到史提夫緩緩的將插入他體內的粗壯向外拔，又慢慢地進入，巴基只覺得自己快要發瘋，他想要，非常的想要。

史提夫強忍著快速抽插的慾望，將自己的陰莖慢慢的推進巴基的體內，再緩緩的抽出，再進入，巴基的內部火熱不已，更因為慾望沒被滿足，內壁隱隱抽動著，他不想太快，以免巴基受傷害，但巴基總是知道如何逼瘋自己。

就聽巴基喊著他的名字，沙啞又黏膩的喉音在他名字上的每個氣音上婉轉，更帶出彷彿哭泣的長長呻吟，而他身下的巴基也難耐的扭動，含著他的小洞收縮著，直想將他吞吃得更深入，而原本抱著大腿的手臂早已鬆開，伸手探向他的身體。

史提夫無法拒絕這樣的巴基，更無法拒絕巴基向自己的伸手，他沉下身軀，讓巴基如願以償的抱住自己，同時狠狠的頂弄，隨著他的動作與搖晃，就聽巴基摟著他在耳邊發出沙啞的哭喊──

「Oh God……史提夫……」

聽巴基喊著自己的名字實在太甜美，史提夫忍不住狠狠的搗入深處，將巴基的每一句呻吟都頂弄得破碎無比，甚至頻頻發出嗚咽，而巴基挺立的慾望則在史提夫每一次的頂弄下被史提夫的腹部揉捻著，同時留下濕潤的痕跡。

兩人緊緊相擁，深深撞擊，史提夫抱著巴基，感受他對自己的完全敞開，巴基那每回握成拳的金屬左手，在此時沉醉慾望的情況下，早已緊緊攀附著自己的肩背，留下一個又一個的指印，而巴基的右手，那剪得又短又整齊的指甲，更是在史提夫的背上留下一道道紅痕。

「史提夫、史提夫……啊……」

聽到巴基急促且尾音拉長、斷斷續續的呻吟，加上包裹著史提夫的內壁更是將他的粗大緊緊絞住，史提夫呢喃的巴基的名字，加快衝刺的力道與速度，很快巴基就哭喊著攀上高峰，並將白濁噴上了小腹。

史提夫忍著自己差點跟著噴博的慾望，在巴基射精後繼續快速的抽插，巴基還處在高潮狀態下的身體禁不起這樣的刺激，顫抖不已，平時咬著嘴唇極力忍耐，總需要史提夫耐心誘哄才肯透出些許的叫聲，隨著史提夫的動作，帶著誘人的顫音頓時從口中衝出。

史提夫的耳邊感受到巴基濕熱的吐息，巴基的沙啞黏膩的嗓音同時鑽入耳中，他的自制力瞬間被巴基的哭喊攻破，最後大力的一個衝刺，他將所有的灼熱釋放在巴基的體內。

他趴伏在巴基的身上，感受著巴基體內的溫暖與顫抖，史提夫抬起頭，看著巴基早已沁出淚水的湖水綠眸子，他退出巴基的身體，直起身，捧住巴基汗濕的臉龐，將他的淚水小心的吻去。

巴基有些難為情的別過頭，卻被史提夫的雙掌困住，他眨了眨還掛著不知是淚珠還是汗水的濃密的睫毛，主動往史提夫的臉上吻去。

「巴基，難受嗎？」

見巴基吻完自己後就閉上眼，史提夫擔憂的問道。

巴基懶得說話，他被史提夫折騰得厲害，又釋放了兩次有些累，便搖了搖頭。

屋外的雨仍在下著，打在屋簷與窗台，發出淅瀝淅瀝的聲響，巴基躺在床上，意識逐漸迷糊，聽著雨聲，以及史提夫的絮絮叨叨，伴隨著他製造出的各種聲音，只覺得胸口一片溫暖，再不感到冰冷迷茫。

「嗯……史提夫，你在幹麼？」  
「Buck，你知道我可以做這個一整天吧？」  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **一早起床不工作先煮肉。感覺不一鼓作氣就會掰，本想著昨天先更點文再睡，但在過敏藥跟消炎藥加肌肉鬆弛劑的三重暴擊下根本只想睡覺哈哈哈。  
> **想聽巴基呻吟就又回去複習SS的訪談啦哈哈哈。  
> **因為種種原因所以變成在公開場合開車，胃痛指數一百倍。  
> **終於寫完啦！同時間還達成了在公共場合開車的成就，回想起來都是淚，畢竟再被打斷我怕隊長從此不舉（錯）。  
> 20170227 Kariri


End file.
